


No, no, no!

by livingliv



Series: What Are You Up To? AU [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Slice of Life, just jaeyong with the babies, they are going on a date later btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: Deepening the kiss, Jaehyun tilted his head to the right, humming, pleased at the way Taeyong's soft lips moved against his. Caressing Jaehyun's hair, Taeyong's fingers pulled him closer, tongue shyly trying to get a taste of him.Only to be interrupted by a loud "Dada, no, no, no!"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: What Are You Up To? AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496051
Comments: 12
Kudos: 292





	No, no, no!

"Dada, no!" Yong frowned, chubby little fingers trying to stop Jaehyun from squeezing his cheeks. He just wanted to grab the marshmallow cheeks and bite them, peppering wet, loud smooches, but Yong wasn't too much into that. He still was sitting comfortably on Jaehyun's legs, though, entertaining himself with the sound of daddy's voice. 

Pouting playfully, Jaehyun pretend to cry, lips wobbling, pathetic little noises coming out of his mouth. "How is daddy going to live without Yong's chubby cheeks?" he said whimpering, cracking one eye open, trying not to smile at the worried look on his son's face. 

"Dada..." Yong tried to comfort him, fingers poking Jaehyun's cheek. "Dada, no! No, no, no!" he yelled, hugging his dad, thinking that the action would make him stop "crying". 

"Jaehyun," a voice came from the kitchen, "stop making Yong feel bad for not letting you squeeze the life out of him, love..." Taeyong sighed, coming inside the living room and shaking his head disapprovingly at him. Mimi followed her papa, giggling, probably having tired Taeyong until he let her have the lollipop she had in her mouth.

Throwing herself on top of Jaehyun's legs, Mimi almost made Yong fall, but the little boy squealed and held onto his daddy's shirt. 

"Mimi!" Yong exclaimed, indignant, not believing that his sister would try to steal daddy's lap like that. Smiling widely, Miyoung mumbled a "sorry", which didn't sound really like a "sorry" because she was 1 year old. She didn't look very sorry either, climbing on Jaehyun's lap and burying her face into his neck. 

"Princess Parasite, be careful! What if you hurt Prince Parasite, huh?" Jaehyun asked, each toddler now sitting on one of his legs. Sitting next to him, Taeyong scolded Mimi softly, brushing a wild strand of the girl's hair that was standing in the wrong direction. 

"We need to start sending the wedding's invitations, baby," Taeyong said, head resting on Jaehyun's shoulder, making silly faces at the children, who squealed loudly, making their parents wince a little. 

They could be very loud at times. Even Yong, who usually talked in a moderate tone. That was probably Mimi's fault, though. She really liked creating chaos. But not without her brother. Sometimes without him, when he was in a bad mood. Anyway. 

"By next week, ok? The designer said that in less than one week it'll be done and I'll have time to sort everything out." Taeyong was getting restless because time was running and things weren't happening the exact way how he planned, and Jaehyun could see that it was stressing him. 

Sighing in disappointment, the older man nodded, fiddling with the ring on his right hand. "Fine...I thought that by this week that would be done..." 

Pressing a kiss at the top of Taeyong's head, Jaehyun watched as the parasites babbled in their own language, completely ignoring their parents. "I'm sorry about that, love. I promise everything will work out in the end. I was thinking about our honeymoon..." 

Jaehyun only mentioned it, though, because he knew Taeyong would be excited to talk about it. As expected, the man's face lit up, big, expressive eyes twinkling at him. Jaehyun almost laughed when he saw the same expression on his children's face. 

"Oooh, maybe we could go to Paris? I really want to see Paris with you...or maybe Spain? I feel like it would be so romantic," Taeyong babbled excitedly, placing a kiss on Jaehyun's lips when the man said "yes, I like the idea". 

Deepening the kiss, Jaehyun tilted his head to the right, humming, pleased at the way Taeyong's soft lips moved against his. Caressing Jaehyun's hair, Taeyong's fingers pulled him closer, tongue shyly trying to get a taste of him. 

Only to be interrupted by a loud "Dada, no, no, no!" 

Laughing into the kiss, Taeyong shook his head in amusement, snorting at how Jaehyun glared at the little boy. "If you don't want me to kiss papa then I'm kissing you!" he threatened, grabbing Yong's face and kissing it all over, biting one cheek softly, ignoring all the "dada, no, no!" thrown at him.

"Daddy," Miyoung, who could say the word already, whined, trying to get her shares of kisses too. "Mimi!" she exclaimed, satisfied when Jaehyun and Taeyong kissed her cheek, one at each side, much to Yong's disapproval.

If Mimi was getting Papa's kisses then he wanted it too!

"Papa, no, no!" he cried out, little arms reaching out to Taeyong, only stopping the whining once the man put him on his lap, snuggling into papa's arms. 

"Yong, you can't only say 'no', you already know how to say 'yes' and 'hug', baby," Taeyong tried and only earned a blink from the boy. 

"Milk."

Now it was Jaehyun's turn to laugh loudly, throwing his head back in glee as Taeyong sighed and tried to distract Yong.

"Oh, prince parasite, I don't blame you! Papa's milk is indeed delicious," Jaehyun teased, snickering when Taeyong flushed a deep red, trying to shut him up.

"Papa delicious!" Mimi exclaimed, much to Taeyong's mortification. Jaehyun, however, agreed with her, bouncing the little girl while she squealed. 

"Jaehyun, I swear to god-"

"What's going on in this house? I can't believe Parasites are having so much fun without me!" 

Perking up because of the familiar voice, Yong wiggled until Taeyong let him go, clumsily walking in the direction of the new person in the house.

"Oh, prince parasite, I missed you!" Mark said, carrying the boy, smiling at how Yong's arms wrapped around his neck. His little brother was so affectionate and he couldn't help but coo at the cuteness, bouncing the toddler softly. 

"Yong, let him go and come to your favorite person!" Hyuck said, eyes twinkling when the boy tried to go to his arms, but of course Mark had to move in the opposite direction so the baby wouldn't abandon him. 

"No! I'm your big brother! Don't fall in love with him, Yonghwa, it's a trap, believe me," Mark whispered the last part, rushing to the couch when Hyuck made an indignant noise and tried to slap his head, offended. 

"Hello to both of you too, kids!" Taeyong said, amused at the scene. "Am I having two teenagers over my house today?" 

Nodding, Hyuck showed him his bag. "I'm sleeping here too, Mark said he felt lonely without me and almost cried when I tried to say no."

"You invited yourself to my house!" Minhyung protested, reaching down to kiss Mimi's cheek, cooing again when the little girl kissed him back. 

"Anyway, it's great to know we have two babysitters," Jaehyun sighed in relief, passing Mimi to Hyuck, before getting up. "Taeyong and I are going on a date, then."

Confused, Taeyong looked at him. "We are?"

Nodding, he pulled the other up by the hand, pulling him closer by the waist, ignoring Mark's disgusted noises. "We are now! Let's watch a movie at the cinema, mmh?" he asked, kissing Taeyong quickly enjoying how the man's arms were around his neck, eyes staring at him lovingly.

"Stop! Stop! Not in front of me, please!" Mark begged, wincing at how Mimi pulled on his hair, amazed at how it was now all black. Hyuck didn't try to stop her, as expected of him.

"Mark, you have seen and done worse, you don't fool me, boy." Taeyong deadpanned, not even turning around, still looking at Jaehyun, leaning in to kiss the man again, who definitely appreciated it.

"Papa!" 

"Well, that sounds about right," Hyuck agreed, making kissy faces at Yong, who giggled at him. Betrayed, Mark turned to his direction, earning a peck in apology.

"Are you really leaving your children with us?" Hyuck asked, as if they hadn't done that before. 

"Of course we are!" Jaehyun exclaimed cheerily, twirling Taeyong around as if dancing. Mark really didn't sign up to have a stepdad like him, he thought, as he watched Jaehyun goof around with his papa. 

"I mean, you two are used to it! Unless," he smiled teasingly, "you two had something else to do?" 

Flushing, the boys shook their heads, much to Jaehyun's amusement and Taeyong's despair. He almost cried when he understood what Jaehyun implied. 

"No, no!" he yelled, an exact copy of Yong's protests. 

At that, the little boy parroted his papa, shaking his head at Mark. 

"Hyung, no!" 

Eyes wide, Minhyung gaped. Yong had never said that before. 

"Oh, how cute! I'm going to cry, he sounds so cute! Oh God!" Hyuck squealed, squeezing the boy's cheeks, who didn't protest at that. He liked the older boy quite a lot.

"Mimi!" Jaehyun said, earning the girl's attention, that previously was directed to Mark's hair only. "Say 'oppa'!" 

Blinking, Mimi tilted her head. 

"Pop." 

That was how she asked for a lollipop, by the way. 

"No, 'oppa', Mimi," Jaehyun coaxed, scoffing in disbelief when the little girl crossed her arms and said 'pop' again.

"Fine, fine, here," he handed out the candy, unbelieving at how smug his daughter looked.

"Now say it, okay?" he asked, everyone in the room paying attention closely.

"Oppa," Mimi mumbled, focused on getting rid of the wrapper, as if she just had not said a new word.

"Taeyong, you know this is your fault, don't you?" Jaehyun accused, crying out when the man pinched his sides.

"How is that my fault?! She is clearly just like you!" 

"The candy obsession, love, that's totally your fault!" 

Sighing, Mark and Donghyuck looked at each other, already thinking of how a sugared up Miyoung would be hard to handle and how a "Taeyongless" Yong would be even worse. 

"Hyung, milk!"

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write this and yeah...I hope you all like it?
> 
> If you ever feel like:  
> https://curiouscat.me/coupsyong  
> @coupsyong


End file.
